The Untouchable Dream
by Kurisutori618
Summary: The beginning starts of on Emilys point of view as she made a choice on what was best for her and Victor at the wedding then introduces her story when she was alive.
1. Chapter 1

**_The untouchable Dream_**

_Based on The Corpse Bride Movie by Tim Burton._

_I loved this movie so much I wanted to give people who also adore Emily the Corpse Bride as much as me, a background story before she died and more stuff about it ._

_We continue to the scene where Emily realises the decision she has make at her wedding and the one face she never thought she would see again..._

* * *

><p>It was almost exactly as I pictured it.<p>

I was so unbelievably happy at that moment, with my very own groom. I finally got to be a bride and have this magical moment and share it with people I love. I feel so complete. Now I know what my sister felt on her wedding day.

But what I didn't expect, was another bride behind a pillar staring at us, at Victor.

It was the woman I met on the balcony, where I saw Victor confessing his love for her.

And then I felt it, like a sharp knife entering through me of realisation.

His love was hers.

'Oh no, what have I done, I have taken someone from someone else.' I felt so much emotion at that moment, trying to escape me, but I held myself back, because I couldn't let Victor see me like that.

Victor asked with such concern what was wrong, as I didn't continue my vows.

I caressed his cheek to make him meet my eyes, his warmth radiated in my cold hand.

"I can't."

"This is wrong, I was a bride and my dreams were taken from me and now... I have taken someone else's"

"I love you victor but you're not mine"

I could hear my heart aching when I spoke every word, but knew this was the right thing to do.

Half heartedly, I gestured to Victoria from her hiding spot. She gasped at my action but came over with no fear and came to my side. When he said her name, I knew it was full of love, true love, and it wasn't half hearted as mine was but whole hearted.

As Victoria took my waiting hand I then took Victors and draped his over hers.

They were made for one another. And I could see it in their eyes that I was right.

"How touching (sniff sniff), I always cry at weddings" echoed a cold chilling man's voice.

The dark silhouetted man spread his arms like he was going to embrace them but clasped them together again.

"Our young lovers together at last" he said in mock joy.

'Wait, I know this voice but from where?'

"Surely now they can live happily ever after" he continued.

I tried to gather my thoughts and glanced in the man's direction to get a good look down the church hall but he was too far to be seen, besides he was coming toward us.

Victoria let out an unexpected gasp of horror beside me, as the man came closer.

"But you forget... SHES STILL MY WIFE" the man growled and his whole face illuminated in the moon light.

He snatched her away to his side binding Victoria like defenceless prey within claws.

"I WILL NOT LEAVE HERE EMPTY HANDED!"

'THAT FACE! 'And my last live moments flashed in my vision. 'He was there, there when I died.'

His eyes glared at victor for a brief moment then set on mine. He gasped.

"You..." I replied with surprise.

His eyes grew to horror. "Emily" he whispered.

You! I said a little louder towards him.

Victoria's eyes went from scared to confused, looking between him and I.

"But...I left you "

"For dead..." I found myself whisper.

This is the moment I should explain how this man ruined my life...

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 1<span>_**

**_Emily_**

"_COME ON EMILY, WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE. SHE'S NOT GOING TO BE HAPPY WITH US IF WE DON'T SHOW!' yelled a screechy voice beyond the bedroom wall._

'_Hmmmmm."_

_A young girl with long slick dark brown curls was lying on her side, having one of her most sweetest dreams and was rather disappointed it had to be interrupted by some horrible yelling. This young girl was me, sighing I rolled over to lie on my back and opened my eyes._

"_ALRIGHT I'M UP!"_

'_Why..." _

"_It was such a beautiful dream" _

"_Oh well" lifting my cosy quilt of warmth and slowly and sitting upright to my feet on the waiting cold wooden floors of my bedroom._

_As I met the ground in my sleepy stance, I slowly made my way towards my dressing table. As soon as my vision slightly returned to me, staring back at me in the mirror was a young woman near 17, with long dark brown hair, slender arms, small figured shoulders and a petit waist holding up her fragile frame._

"_Never thought I had good parts in body type" looking over my features, "Lydia took all those" I sniffed, remembering my beautiful elder sister._

_I slipped out of my bed clothes in a huff and called my trusted hand maiden to help me to get ready and dressed for the day._

"_How are you doing today Miss Emily?" replied a middle age woman named Andrea who was near her 30s, beyond her years you could see she was once a beautiful young lady herself, who must of had plenty of attention in her youth. She was like a second mother to me and cared for me ever since she was born. _

"_I'm quite annoyed today, actually" as I thought back to my irritating Interruption._

_Andrea worked her nimble fingers with ease, making neat tight knots as she skimmed through the corsets strings._

'_She always had a talent for these sort things, especially with a sewing needle. She was always swift in her own perfection of embroidery'_

'_Is there anything she can't do' I chuckled softly._

_Then I remembered my original thought returning back to my unhappy mood._

"_Really, what could you be annoyed about?" Andrea asked before pausing. Then a memory briefly appeared in Andrea's mind making her start to grind her teeth together and she whispered close in Emily's ear._

"_Unless it's because your aunt, had to sleep in the next room, dreadful snoring I might add, she's like a roaring train speeding a crossing" replied Andrea with a frown._

_Unable hold my annoyance any longer I finally broke out in laughter "No it's not that" I giggled. _

'_Oh she alwa_ys _knew how to cheer me up' feeling a small smile form._

"_But she did wake me up from it but, it wasn't her snoring" recalling that moment again._

"_Oh dear Emily, not that _dream_ you keep having since you were at Bethany's..." Andrea said in a bored tone. _

"_Well of course, that dream" cutting her off._

_As my dream made its way back in my mind, I swirled around my room letting my skirts rustle and twirl in the same motion._

"_Ohhhh, there was sweet music, flooding the hallways of a magnificent ballroom and there was dancing and laughter..."I explained excitedly then I sighed "and him..." and I closed her eyes and wrapped my arms a cross my chest. _

_There was a sudden silence for a few moments and then the tension soon broke._

'_ohohoho ,oh my goodness, ehehehe'_

_I opened her eyes and turned around to find my hand maiden clutching her stomach, not in _pain_but from humour. _

"_What's – so - funny?" I Demanded. _

"_It's just, ehehe s'cuse me dear it's just whenever you think of _that_ place..." She smiled so widely her cheeks resembled the colour of ripe plums._

"_You have a stupid dopy look on your face complete with a... little drool at the sigh of himmmmmmmmm" replying in a sing song ton of soprano then broke in high pitch at him or maybe _her_ attempt of soprano anyway._

_Andrea turned back her head to look back at her lady's expression and found her not amused but not angry either._

_It almost took every ounce of control I had to keep my face to be composed but I think I managed hide it._

_To change the subject I straightened up my posture and smoothed the remaining crinkles of my skirts near my waist and found my voice again._

"_Oh be quiet Andrea...'"I snapped , a little upset I was interrupted with my hand maiden's hoarse laughter._

"_I didn't mean to offend you dear,embracing me from behind "but you made it sound like a fairy tale dream, I almost waited for the unicorns to ascend, but then there's no such thing."_

"_Anyway please come back here, so can I please finish with the next garment of your dressing" as she guided me back in view of the dresser mirrors._

* * *

><p><em>Once I was dressed I couldn't help but admire the details to my dress's lilac silk shine and the white satin gloves masking my true skin colour.<em>

'_Was this my sister's silly idea to make me happy' wiping a few small droplets escaping my eyes with the back of my glove._

"_Oh dear" as I noticed I just made a wet spot on my glove unknowingly._

'_Never mind nobody will notice' and looked back at the dress._

"_She always remembered I liked lilac" twirling my dress as if I were ten all over again, dancing in father's garden. I couldn't help but let a sly smile escape my lips as I applied a pale pink coat to her lips._

"_ARE YOU DRESSED AND READY DEAR, THE CARRIAGE IS ABOUT TO ARRIVE!" Yelled the shriek again._

"_YES!" I yelled back._

"_Thanks Andrea got to go, wish me luck" grabbing my bouquet from the side table and darting out of the room._

'_Geez sometimes I wonder how we are related' I thought as I met my doom outside, I ran fast as I could down the hallway clutching to my matching lilac shoes in my right and a small assorted bouquet of white roses, lilies and baby's breath in the other then finally made my way down the stairwell. _

'_The faster I get there, the sooner it will all be over.' _

"_Finally" whined the high pitched voice as I made my final step outside. She was a short stout woman with an even shorter length of patience and always carried a black lace fan in her hand. _

"_When I was told you were having trouble sleeping I didn't believe them, when you were constantly smiling like...like ...well" she creased her forehead in frustration._

"_Like what" I challenged._

"_Never mind we got to go" as she caught my right hand and half rushed and dragged me to the waiting carriage._

_Once we were settled in, the door slammed shut and we were off, off to the wedding._

_So here I was sitting in the carriage with one of her least favourite people in the world Aunt Matilda. _

"_Goodness young lady you are soooo... as my aunt looked me up and down to my dainty shoes, "you are so gravely thin. What are they not feeding you? Or are they trying to hide food from you? You should really get a better adult to feed you right, I mean honestly Emily" Aunt Matilda addressed rather rudely with no glint of remorse of her words._

"_I am fed just fine thank you very much" I almost shouted, then dropped my tone and was relieved to what I saw out the window "now we're here"._

"_I hope you didn't inherit that mouth from your mother Emily" she retorted back._

"_My mother doesn't have my personality, but does have a hand in my love of music as well as father" I replied._

"_I didn't mean that one" snorted Aunt Matilda and walked off to the stairs of the church, flapping her lace fan in a blur within her hand._

**_END OF CHAPTER_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Note from writer: obviously I'm new at writing my own fiction and it's my first one too. My inspiration to make this story is from corpse bride movie, my favourite character was Emily, I expected her to scary and evil but she wasn't, just the exact opposite. I wanted to find out more about her when she was alive and had many questions about her back story so I decided to write one in honour of her character and I promise I'll do my best to do her character justice. <em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2 _**

**_The Wedding_**

'Huh! Did she just say... no she's always been awful to me, just shake it off your mind Emily, you have a bride to see.'

Ready with a snappy comment of my own I turned back to Aunt Matilda but she already disappeared into the church.

Such small legs but a big mouth UGH... I thought.

I guess I do have a big mouth, hahaha!

Now I know why we are related I smiled and made my way to the church after my Aunts figure disappeared.

As I made my way inside, the church was very elegant but simple as well, very Lydia but more the groom. Unlike her, he only cared about places with less extravagant appearances, because he believed, true beauty is found with its history and knowing it through even if it's plain to the eye.

This place was special not only for this day but for father, after all he married in it himself, the groom picking it by chance, was just the toping of a cake.

Anyway as I focused more clearing on my surroundings, In must of been in my dream world because I realised people were here before me, making the church indeed full, I managed to recognise a few faces, mostly from Lydia's circle, old classmates, a few of our cousins, NO WAY Patrick Gates, oh this is perfect.

He was a young man, not too tall but broad shouldered, he had dark brown short slick hair parted down the middle with one side smoothed into a combed fringe tucked behind his right ear. When he was around Lydia, he always had a soft gray twinkle in his eye but today he wore gray eyes of sadness. It's obvious he was made to come.

Poor chap, when I was in middle school, he was in the school with my older sister Lydia, absolutely charmed by her, I heard he offered his carriage so they could go to school together, but they weren't that close then.

I remember having a little crush on him myself but it wasn't meant to be, of course, and now he's here for her wedding. Probably not exactly for Lydia, but for his cousin Henrik, on the grooms side.

Maybe I should say hello, he looks like he wants to be somewhere else but there's someone is talking to him. Should I rescue him? Hmmmm.

"Emily! OVER HERE" called out a voice. I turned my head around and found my male friend Daniel. "Emily! You look beautiful" He exclaimed when I came over, having a good look at me and taking my gloved hands. "So do you, what are you doing here? I said. "I'm one of the carriage drivers for this evening, the Valgales. You know em" Daniel replied.

"Uh yes" I sighed. "That one with the very accomplished children of the century" saying in a changed voice to mimic madam Valgale deep voice, praising her little darlings to the public whenever she could. "Of COURSE!" added Daniel mimicking Mr Valgale then we both broke in laughter.

"Why don't we break from these people and go over somewhere we can talk, like a little fresh air." Daniel said.

"Sure" I smiled.

So we walked outside in the hallway of the church and sat together on a wooden bench.

"I still can't believe this is happening" I found myself saying.

"What do you mean" Daniel said.

"I mean my sister getting married, I mean after the last wedding there wasn't anything to be happy about ..." I said sadly.

Daniel then brought me close and gave me a warm hug of reassurance.

"Bethany and Nathanial are fine. They're happy as can be" he whispered in my ear. Then broke away to look at my expression. I shrugged. "I guess so, she did promise to write. But that was a year ago."

"You worry too much... then his expression changed, "oh yeah, have you checked on Lydia yet?" Daniel asked.

"Oh I almost forgot, what's the time now?" I asked him. "Uh you have half an hour". Till its tears and wasted rice."

"Thank you" and left to see my fellow girls of lilac.

"Can I come in" as I knocked on the dressing room door.

YES! Yelled a muffled girl's voice beyond the door.

I opened the door with a click and slowly pushed the door forward.

Once the door was opened, the first thing that was revealed to Emily was a well dressed winters snow white figure, standing in front a floor length mirror, at her side were two other lilac garmented young women like herself, fussing over her like bees at a beehive.

"Sooo... todays the big day. Lydia." I said.

"Alright, alright, alright, that's ENOUGH powder whew" the snow white dressed woman then replied to the ones doing her makeup. May I please have a moment with Emily?

"Oh course, but don't be long Lydia" said one of them. "You'll make Henrik nervous" and left with the rest of the giggling women.

When they finally left, she turned to face me from her place, and I was almost overcome with the woman standing before me. It's hard to believe this being was my sister, darling Lydia.

"You look..." I started to say.

"I look like... what?" Lydia said eyeing me curiously. "Oh please don't criticise too much, I'm nervous as it is." Turning back at her reflection and fussing over her hair.

"And WHY would I do that?" I said. This is too weird for my sister to be vulnerable and insecure.

"Oh please, because you loveeeee, saying something, it often gets you in trouble you know." Lydia replied.

Words failed me. She had me there, I couldn't argue to that, I did often, BUT it wasn't ALWAYS my fault.

I rolled my eyes "Come here you fusspot" and I laid my hands on her shoulders so she couldn't turn away from me.

"You look utterly beautiful and I am almost breaking down with envy, so stop your fussing and make that man, who will soon be waiting for you, undeniably happy."

Lydia couldn't help be a little teary and gave me a warm hug. "I know, I do love him, I'm not usually like this, maybe it's because it's really happening, mother was hardly ever around so she didn't know how I felt about him and father wasn't easy to persuade, so I almost lost hope" she said softly over my shoulder.

I pulled away and gave her a kiss on top of her white veil. "It is and you're not dreaming".


	3. Chapter 3

A wild chapter appears ^o^

I apologise for this late update but Writers block really wounded imagination on this story and srry this update will be short but enjoy.

**_Chapter three_**

**_One look is all it takes_**

Glistening pearls graced across her bodice near her pale skin. Her heels stepping forward to the rhythm of the piano's keys and if you looked past the vision in white you would see the shaky silk gloves holding for dear life on her bouquet.

It must be wonderful to be the centre of attention to be adored by everyone as you step towards your dream your future and your new life not as a young girl but as a woman. A woman, capable of age to start a new beginning and be her own person. But what really gets me thrilled of this step is that you can share your new life to your important person.

The thing I want most of all then the beautiful dress and attention of my friends of family and not my sister's shadow. A partner. A soul mate.

If Lydia could find hers why can't I.

"Do you Lydia rose larden. Take Henrik James Langdon as your lawfully wedded husband."

Lydia bit her bottom lip but when she lifted her gaze into Henrik's and then like a tip of a flame to a candle her eyes looked so certain her 'I do' seemed like a blunt 'you **_know_** I do'.

I almost felt like tearing up no one knows her tone then I do when I comes to the inner truth or horrid lie from her lips. That why we are so close.

"And do you…" bellowed the old reverends voice.

"I do…."

"Oh sorry reverend..I " Henrik blushed .

The crowd chuckled in union.

"I just wanted to marry Lydia for so long….. and have you seen her suitors?"

"Henrik!" Lydia giggled. Her previous composure changed from an hour ago.

"As I was SAYING will you take this young woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do" he grinned and then lifted the veil between them and kissed her long and passionately on her lips.

(Sigh) He never really was patient at peoples wedding, and yet not even at his own I thought.

I pouted.

'So much for Henrik is such a romantic, first lie i get from Lydia pfffft'

Henrik looks like he was finished but Lydia has now held his head in place so the kiss was much longer.

'Oh my please tell me she has not forgotten we are in a church full of lots and lots of people we know and a poor man in the best man aisle' I thought.

"Oh no dad!" I panicked. He did not like this kiss. "Um lydiaaa!"

* * *

><p><em>Three months later...<em>

"Shhhh, We don't want to get caught."

"What are we doing?" I whispered yet struggled from laughing.

"I want to show you something" he said.

"In the middle of night within the dark forest you're crazy"

"Nope just determined" he smiled.

…..

Author's note

Curious... I sure am. Tell me your thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors note: _

This is dedicated to users Jasmine Shigeru, Cris P.C and iheartcorpsebride249 who helped me keep this story going. I thank you lots as this story was my first fanfic and was the hardest to create as I had very little ideas to work with back from the story of the original. So enjoy and I welcome any feedback as I want to improve.

Enjjoy…

* * *

><p><em>Previously from chapter three<em>

Three months later…

"Shhhh We don't want to get caught."

"What are we doing?" I whispered yet struggled from laughing.

"I want to show you something" he said.

"In the middle of night within the dark forest you're crazy"

"Nope just determined"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter four<span>_**

**_What was that?_**

Next thing I knew my hand was pulled forward and my back hit near a tree.

I gasped and then I was swepted into a rough hard kiss, I closed my eyes, feeling hands holding the sides of my cheeks. So warm then slowly became colder.

'Why is it getting colder? I should be getting warmer and flustered'

I tried to open my eyes at his face but I saw no one. Just darkness and the rustling sound of the trees. I was the alone.

…..

I gasped and sat up. I was back in my bedroom underneath my warm layer of blankets.

'What was that?' I thought brushing a soaked lock of my hair away from my face.

'What does it even mean?'

"Urghhhh" I groaned. Well first I need a shower, I feel absolutely sweaty. Not a good look to start the day and to present as a Larden lady.

I lifted the covers away and exited out of my room with a robe and closed the door.

What I failed to notice, watching my every movement at my window, when I awoke was a black raven. As it saw me leave it squawked outside then flew away.

…

"What do you think the dream meant"

"I think you have crude dreams"

"I'M SERIOUS!"

"So am I" He laughed.

"From what you telling me, you have been dreaming about a tall, dark, suitor…..and in my opinion that's extremely disturbing."

Since this dream I haven't been able to sleep properly at night so I asked for advice from the only person I could, other than Andrea. Henry. We were sitting in the Larden dining hall, no one else was home so I asked him if he was free.

"How so?"

"HOW SO…WHA" he paused and took a breath then continued.

"Emily, a man you don't know, was luring into the dark forest in the middle of the night, alone and he kissed you"

"What do you _think_ it means?"

"That I….need….to….find a suitor that can make me feel that way too." I slowly suggested in random words.

"YESSSSS…." He breathed out with his eyes closed then he froze.

He opened them quickly and stared at me.

"Wait what….."

"That I need to find a suitor to help me feel excited and give the intense thrill like in my dream."

Slowly considering my scrambled words as the answer I was looking for.

"Whoaaa, whoa Emily I didn't say that" He protested

"I meant that you..."

"Like how he made feelings change"

Henry sighed. 'And she's out of the room again' he thought.

"Like the seasons of summer and winter it was so …." I continued.

My hands without thinking held up to my cheeks, I knew I must be blushing.

"You are one strange girl Emily Larden…." Henry muttered to himself and smiled as I rambled on and on.

'If only you knew…'

"You think I'd find someone who will look at me and not Lydia?"

"Huh?" he said in surprise.

I walked back to my seat opposite him. I smiled at him and startled him by entwined my hands in his and squeezed them. "Do you think I'd find love like Lydia?"

He returned my squeeze and said through his intense hazel eyes "I don't think, I know"

Henry always says such things but sadly if it were about one for me being courted I doubt him and just nod my head each time.

"Come over here Em"

I willingly went in to his waiting arms. Smelling his sweet scent. I know its weird smelling someone of their scent but when I do, it gives me comfort.

For Lydia it was lavender. For father a less pleasant smell of cigars or mainly red wine but I didn't mind and Andrea, for her it was her sweet smelling scented candles of rose that she uses every night as her night light.

I remember it well because I would complain about not going to sleep as I wasn't tired and still wanted to play outside, even in the dark.

So to settle me down, she promises me to read my favourite story before bed and has that certain candle illuminate my room.

And Henry he smelt or maybe to, just felt like home, a place, no matter where I am, home.

'Why do you doubt me when it comes to love, why can't you see you through my eyes?' Henry thought sadly and rested his chin on her dark brown hair head.

….

After that long conversation Henry had to start his half hour back on his carriage shift so it was just me again at the house. I found myself back on the thought of trying to retrace the details of the dream. Dark trees, it was a snowy day so the patch of grass was to be seen. What about the stranger?

'Hmmmmm'

'Ah! I know, it just… might work'

I marched upstairs down the left hall towards father's study. I wonder if he's back yet. He did say he'll be back near eight o'clock. Last I checked it was quarter past eight. I tapped on his door three times.

"Father …?" no answer.

Father, it's just me, can I come in a minute" I called.

No answer ….

Good that means I can sneak in and borrow his charcoal.

I turned the door handle and pushed the door with a soft creak. And indeed the room was empty left only to the eye of smooth vanishings and polished furniture for a working businessmen.

I sighed sometimes I think he cares more for his work then us since mother left us. It wasn't her fault I could see father didn't love her as much as she did for him. She really tried for us me and Lydia but knew it just wasn't going to work. So she left…..

I shook my head.

Come on Emily! Focus before the dream becomes less vivid by tomorrow.

I searched a couple times but I found it finally found what I was looking for and then grabbed a couple of scrap papers then headed back downstairs to my room.

Slapped them down on my vanity dresser and decided to draw what I thought I imagined at the start of the dream. Oh if Lydia could see me now. She knows I haven't done drawing in forever ever seen my last artwork was of my late pup Maddie.

With Maddie around I also loved drawing and she was my favourite thing to draw. But when she was gone I never felt the need to pick up a drawing utensil again.

Until now.

I let my hand guide me with the black charcoal, making rough lines, curves, shading and then shadows.

What was I expecting to see? I thought as I was sweeping the charcoal this way and that. After 5 min I decided to feel drowsy so I picked up a handkerchief and wiped my hand roughly and because my knees were giving out let them rest at the bottom base of my bed and let my head rest on the blanket and gave in to black….

**_Authors note_**

So what did you think she drawn what did the dream appear on paper. Be patient and Chapter five will come.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

More Vivid then my imagination

It was near nightfall when I awoke again, but strangely I wasn't sleeping where I was before when I was awake. I was instead sleeping on my bedroom hard wood floors with a small pillow beneath my head. My head was throbbing, must be because I slepted there. I was about to wipe my eyes from my slumber until I saw my hands. They weren't wiped clean as it was earlier in the day.

They were still covered black charcoal. But what was stranger was the sketches I made. They were scattered on most of the floor, stained black and worked over and over, most of them didn't make sense.

This is weird, I'm so sure I stopped at four sketches but here there's ten and I must have drew them as my hands are stained with charcoal again.

I picked one paper up and it had a black bird in the middle of flight watching a necklace fall into a hole. I found myself frowning. This has got nothing to do with my dream but it's still a curious picture. I put it back on the floor with the other drawings and went to the bathroom to wash my hands as a simple wipe for my hands wasn't enough for the mess I made. I let the water run over my hands and almost felt hypnotised of the black water swirling down the sink. Wonder where the water goes as I saw the last of black fade down the drain.

I dried my hands and went back to my room. The pictures were still there right where I left them. My eyes quickly went back to the mysterious picture I looked at. Why at the back of the bird?

I always draw animals and people near their fronts.

I wondered back to my old bookshelf, pondering on where I placed my drawing book.

Ah! Here it is 1843 in gold font on its spine and cover. A little musty as I haven't used in it so long. I blew the left over dust and brushed the rest. I opened it and it still had drawings I made of Lydia as a young girl and father sleeping on his great chair and me on mother's lap. They weren't very good drawings by they decent enough for me to recognise what I tried to draw.

A drew a few of Maddie. Maddie playing fetch. Maddie on my lap as I read her a story and Me looking at a her picture frame as I am lying on my pillow.

That's how it starts happy times then end in unhappy moments. And with that I just decided to stop altogether.

I let out a breath. At least Lydia had happy moment to bring back our lost light in life. Her Wedding.

Flashes of her happy face went through my mind, two hands exchanging rings and then scattered rice as they opened the church doors to the outside.

One day I promised myself. I skipped two more pages and then picked up the sketch and placed inside the book and repeated it 9 times for the others. Didn't want the charcoal to stain through my other artwork.

Closing the book shut and placing the book in my dresser then back on the shelf as I wanted to look at them later.

Looking back at my vanity mirror, I really made a mess on my dress as well. Better change or Andrea would get angry at me.

* * *

><p>"Emily dear, are you in here?" called out Andrea from behind her bedroom door.<p>

"Um hmm, just keeping up with my essential reading and literature"

After changing I settled to study for my tutor session for tomorrow. Have to keep up my reputation

Andrea opened my door and stepped inside to see me really reading a novel.

"I thought you would sleeping in and not enjoying the lovely day outside."

I chuckled. I turned myself to face her by the door from my bed.

"What is it you wanted to see me about?"

"Actually your father, who wants to see you, he said it was important."

A Grim line formed on my lips and turned away from her slightly so my face faced my wall window.

"Did he say about what it was?"

"Unfortunately he didn't say" she said.

"I guess it's been too long since his last visit"

"He's your father, he probably wants to finally give some …." She reasoned.

"After all this time?" I cut in.

I knew he was coming I just didn't know when.

"Emily…" she said gentlely.

"He made her leave, he better make the conversation worthwhile" I grimly said.

I felt her weight shift the bed slightly beside me and knew it was almost heading to the _talk_.

"Just talk to him, hes doing the best he can" holding my shoulder for comfort.

"For you" she said. I could feel her gaze and worry of my mood.

"I wish I just _left _with her" I said as I got up from the bed to pace away to my wall.

"You couldn't, you had to look after him and Lydia. Could you imagine missing your big sisters wedding?"

"I could have taken her with me."

"And have her leave her fiancé, I don't think so"

I rolled my eyes. Oh I'm so glad my back is turned.

"Please Emily, just for today."

I'll tell him you will need space after today and will be busy with your tutoring" she pleaded.

I thought about it and decided she was right, but my actions of what I might say might be out of my hands.

"I'll try to play nice, but if I don't it's on you" I said turning back to her and looked at her brown almond eyes with mine.

She slowly nodded her head.

I moved away from her and opened the door and left her there.

To my father.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's note<em>** :

Hey readers. Thank you again for reading this story. I was planning this story to be my first long one. Longer then my finnsage story. So in this story I have introduced Emily, her awful aunty, her sister, her best friend, her trusted hand maiden and now we're gonna meet the father. _I thought it was about time to meet some upfront drama. He was mentioned in the movie version in a song sung by Bonejangles and this is what I was gaining the base idea for this story . _

_Do you guys remember that line in the song _

_"When her daddy said no, she just couldn't cope"_

_Emily was strong enough to defy her father for love. Love over her family. This means that relationship wasnt a close one. _

_So get ready for some conflict._


End file.
